Chase and the Cold Case (part 5)
(Recap from last part) Jenna and Chase have the lab's scientists look at some clues, and only Chase puts the clues together. Alone, he sneaks into Marquis Travis' house and discovers that he was the culprit all along. However, Marquis Travis discovers that he knows his secrets. Chase now realizes that he needs an extra set of paws, or two, to help him out.... Dialogue (Meanwhile, in Adventure Bay) (The pups are at Katie's) (Katie checks Penelope's ears) Katie: Can you hear me, Penelope? Penelope: I can hear again! Thanks for fixing my ears, Katie. Kaite: You're welcome. Marshall: Sorry I yelled so loud and caused you to lose your hearing. Penelope: It's all right. You just were calling out to Chase. Lilac: Hoo-Wee! Are we glad that yuh can hear again. Skye: Yeah. Lilac: Hey, Skye, are yuh ready to try out that new snowgear Ryder made? Skye: Okay! See you guys later! (They leave Katie's and head to the Lookout) (While there, their collars suddenly beep) (They hear a whispered voice: Chase) Chase's voice: *Quietly* Lilac! Skye! Are you there? Skye: Chase!? Chase: Sshh! Try to whisper. Skye: *Quietly* Sorry... Lilac: *Quietly* What might the reason be for this call? Chase: Well, I need your help. (They look at each other) I discovered the culprit who did this case, but I got captured. Lilac and Skye: *Gasps* Chase: I'm going to need you to listen. Skye, I need you to fly your helicopter as fast as you can. Lilac, I need you and your lasso. Lilac: Don't yuh worry none there. We'll be there soon enough. So where is the place? Chase: The Marquis' house, on 64 Husky Ave. And hurry! Skye: Got it! We'll get our snow gear on and take to the sky! (The call ends) (Scene changer: Lilac's badge) (The two have their snow gear on) (Lilac attaches a device, that has a recording on it that tells where the two went, on their regular gear) Skye: Let's go! Lilac: Yee-haw! (They run out the Lookout and hurry into Skye's Helicopter) (Well, Lilac is hanging from it) Skye, can snakes fly by any chance? Ah don't like snakes much. Skye: *Giggles* Don't worry, snakes can't fly. Let's take to the sky! (The helicopter takes off) (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (At the Anchorage police station) (Jenna is looking for Chase) Jenna: Has anyone seen, Chase? I can't find him anywhere? Roxanna: Is he that important to you? Jenna: You could learn a thing or two from him! He showed loyalty! He took time out of his own duties to help with our duties. What's more important to you? Your reputation as a cleaner, or your own sister? (Roxanna has a look on her face) (Her sister's words really struck her) Roxanna: Oh, Jenna. I'm so sorry I acted so selfish. You're right. I acted like a stuckup, mean marquis. Jenna: Roxanna... I'm so sorry I said mean things to you too. (The two sisters hug each other) (Suddenly, Skye and Lilac come into the station) Skye: Excuse us! (The sisters are shocked to see them) Lilac: Ah think were interrupting here... Jenna: Hey, are you Skye and Lilac from the PAW Patrol? Skye: Yeah. Jenna: What are you doing here? Lilac: Got a call Chase. It seems he encountered a bit of trouble with the culprit. Roxanna: What!? Who? Lilac: Whoever he is, he's supposed to be a Marquis. Roxanna and Jenna: Marquis Travis! Skye: We here to help him. Jenna: I'm coming with you. Roxanna: Not without me! Jenna: No, it's too dangerous. You'll get hurt. Roxanna: I know, but I know how to distract a Marquis... (She smiles in a way) (Meanwhile, at Marquis Travis' house) (Marquis Travis is on the computer on some secret Black Market website) Chase: Let me out of here, you nasty man! (Marquis Travis looks at Chase, who's inside a cage) Marquis Travis: I'm not doing such thing, and let's not get personal. I'm trying to find out who is willing to buy the harness from me. It's worth a lot of money, so it will make me even richer. Soon, I'll make a profit from the damage in the museum, I'll buy several cleaning items and charge a lot of money for the staff to use them. That way, I'll get richer and I'll be able to leave this old cold town and head to Beverly Hills and live the rest of my life in the lap of luxury. Chase: That plan will never work! Marquis Travis: Except you're the only one who knows. And you can't get out there. Chase: Maybe, but they'll figure it out soon. Marquis Travis: But not soon enough. But I'll get even richer now that I have you. Chase: What do you mean? Marquis Travis: I'll see what kind of price your friends in Adventure Bay will pay to get you back, and it will cost a lot. Chase: You're terrible! Marquis Travis: Maybe now, but after I get richer, I'll be a great gentleman. (The doorbell rings) Marquis Travis: Oh, who would come to my house. (He heads to the door) One tiny bark and you'll be sorry you ever heard my name. (He answers the door) (It's Roxanna) Oh, ahem. Miss Roxanna. How do you do? Roxanna: Quite fine today. You know, you look really nice today. Marquis Travis: Well, you look like the sunshine on crystal clear icicles. Roxanna: *Giggles* (Chase rolls his eyes) (He heard everything they're saying) (Meanwhile, Jenna and the other two pups sneak in) (They see the Tide bottles and spary paint containers) Jenna: It was him all along. (Skye sees Chase) Skye: *Quietly* Psst. Chase? (Chase notices them) Chase: *Quietly* Skye, Lilac, Jenna. Boy, am I glad you see you. (Jenna uses a lock pick and unlocks the cage) Skye: Not as glad as we are that you're all right. (Chase walks out of the cage) Jenna: Roxanna is really good at distrating Marquis Travis don't you think? Chase: She's helping out too? Jenna: I'll explain later. I'll take photos of the evidence. You pups get the harness and take care of the Marquis. (They get to the job) (Lilac uses her lasso to pick up the harness) Lilac: This must be worth alot. Why would he take this? Chase: I'll explain later. Right now, I'm going to make that Marquis sorry he even heard of "PAW Patrol". (Meanwhile, Roxanna is still distracting Marquis Travis) Marquis Travis: *sniffs* What a perfume. It smells like a bunch of roses. (Roxanna looks behind him and sees Chase with his net cannon he winks) Roxanna: Well, you have quite a scent too. Marquis Travis: The scent of a gentleman? Roxanna: Nope, it's the smell of... a criminal! Chase: *Barks* (He launches his net and catches Marquis Travis in it) Marquis Travis: What is this? Jenna: We got evidence as to that you're the criminal. Travis, we're placing you under arrest. Travis: This is not fair! (Scene Changer: Chase's badge) (In the center of town) (The people are gathered around and the Chief is standing on the stage with Jenna, Roxanna, Chase, Skye, and Lilac) Chief: Citizens of Anchorage, we know call the case of vandalism in the Anchorage is now closed. Let's give a round of applause to the heroes who stopped the criminal. (The people all applaud for the group) And, we have rewards for all of you. For Roxanna and Jenna, you are granted all of Marquis Travis' fortunes. (The sisters are surprised) Jenna: But won't the rest of his family take the money? Chief: Actually, they are keeping everything he has and giving his money as a reward. Roxanna: We'll find a way to say thank you somehow. Chief: And for the pups, I have special wings for their bravery. (He places a wing badge on Skye and Lilac) (Then, he places a wing badge on Chase) (It has the symbol of a snowflake over a star on it) Jenna: We're so glad you could help us, Chase. Same with you two. Lilac: Aw, shucks. Yuh don't have to go into all that. Skye: That guy couldn't have been captured without Chase's help. Chase: I just wanted to help is all. Roxanna: But you helped bring me and my sister closer together. Skye: That's so great, Chase! Chase: Yeah, but can we go back home now? I had enough adventure for one day. Lilac: Why not? (Scene Changer: Chase's badge) (Skye takes off in her helicopter) (Lilac is hanging from below) Lilac: Whoo! This is fun! But Ah am still wondering if there are snakes in the sky... (Chase is sitting with Skye in the helicopter) (Everyone waves good-bye to them) Lilac: Don't worry none! I'm alright! (He doesn't notice it, but Chase's wing suddenly shines a blue light for a second) (What could it mean?) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts